


prequel 2

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: Hot Profs Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	prequel 2

Jensen shouldn’t have been stressed about his peer evaluations. He always got top scores, never broke a sweat, and if the faculty member sitting in the back row ever wrote any comments it was to praise his charismatic engagement with his students (’Dr. Ackles clearly provokes real interest from the students’, in one particularly ill-advised sentence construction). 

But this time it was Dr Sam Winchester coming to sit in during a lecture and assess his teaching, and it’d been six weeks since the Christmas party and all Jensen could see when he looked out at the classroom was Sam. And all he could see when he looked at Sam was Sam’s huge, deft, knowing hands resting on his thighs, the line of Sam’s jaw and the way it set and flexed in a particular way when he took hold of Jensen, how Sam’s button-down shirt stretched and moved over the shoulders that had pushed Jensen against backboards and over desks and (last week, finally) onto a bed and jesus. Jensen clenched his fingers hard around the edge of the desk and tried not to look at Sam. But of course that was impossible because Sam was incandescence. 

He made it to the end of the lecture, barely. He knew, although he tried not to look, that Sam’s eyes hadn’t left him the entire hour. When the students had gone Sam came down to the front of the room and stood in front of the desk, silent, _looking_ at him, the ghost of a smirk playing round his lips. 

‘Very good,’ he said, almost in a normal tone, but Jensen shuddered a little. He stepped up to Sam and looked up into his face, thumbs hooked into the pockets of his tailored pants and hips canted forward a little, one eyebrow cocked, pure swagger. 

‘Oh, I can do better,’ he said.


End file.
